gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Saga 3: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor - Script: Turbo
Genius Guy: Hmm... I finally detected a weakness for this creature! Dark Guy: Well then what is it? This moronic fiend shot me in my left foot and I can rarely move an inch! (groans) Genius Guy: Silver the Hedgehog is weak by demon possession, therefore we need to know this: does anybody know a splendid demon possesser? Beecanoe: How is possessing Silver gonna work!? He has the tremondous abilities of a psycho enhancer! Silver: MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Submit or be dead, as I'm one step ahead of all of you! Ouroburos: Does really boasting make you better than us? Is power everything to you??? (pants in agony) I want Sauria alive and well after this conquest is all over! You mere waste of flesh disgusts me to no end! So like when Genius Guy seeked your weakness, I figured: is this white hedgehog in fear of demons? Silver: Overcompensation is just like harsh words coming out of the pathetic forces of villainy and virtue! You deserve to stay down in Hell where you'll rot of starvation and the penalties of torture!! Beecanoe: Well then what will your penalty hold? Torture or death?! Say something, cretin! Ouroburos: He already knows what the penalty will be for him... Death, then torture! Death by demon possession, torture by having his very nightmares come to existence and laugh at his body! That dead, weak shell of his! Galactic Petey: Me think hedgehog weak! Sad boy he is. Genius Guy: While I'll be on the pursuit of treating Dark Guy's wound, It is up to the rest of you to keep that silver vomit full of distractions... Dark Guy: Mr. Ouroburos... Ouroburos: Yes, Dark? Dark Guy: Hope your planet gets restored back to its original state! Beecanoe: We should save the chatter for later and worry about Silver. He grows impatient! Silver: Indeed I do, you bastard! I came to this world in order to stop the Iblis Trigger in ruining peace!! Just like the lot of you are already doing in the process. Ouroburos: Now who is this Iblis Trigger that you speak of? Silver: The blue hedgehog... What else?! Genius Guy: You must be speaking of Sonic the Hedgehog! That vermin! Silver: It seems that the Warriors of Apocalypse really have no decency in their knowledge capabilities, now do they? Well, screw it! Say goodnight! HAHAHAHAHAHA---- ???: I have faith in them, peasant. Now that I'm here, there's no more need for an exorcist! Beecanoe: He came quickly as far as we know! Galactic Petey: But who know how quick demon came! ???: What seems to be the problem here? Ouroburos: Silver the Hedgehog is our target and he's resistant to nearly anything we throw at him. Genius Guy here detected the main weak point: that he has a horrid fear of demons! Turbo: Silly Silver, now are you? My name is Turbo, master demon possesser! It appears that the Warriors of Apocalypse has told me all about you and other annoying presences and that I am able to help them along the way! Silver: Y---you... You don't scare me one bit! Turbo: Oh, but I think I have just the thing to teach you manners! And furthermore, can anyone spare me a Pokemon for a few seconds? I'll need backup! Beecanoe: I think I can manage to do so! Go, Arceus and help Turbo!! Arceus: (Roars in rage) Ouroburos: What will you need Arceus for? Turbo: If I'm not mistaken, then the key for Arceus is that I need either a Normal-type or a Ghost-type Pokemon to assist me, since they have great resistance to psychic abilities! Dark Guy: I don't recall Normal-types having resistance... Turbo: Well see for yourself! Silver: AWWWW, I'll END YOU!!!!!! CHAOS CONTROOOLLLL!!!!!!! {WHOOSH!!) Silver: W---.... What the hell is the meaning of this? I can't access my Super form! Why?!?! WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY?!?!?!?!?! Genius Guy: Oopsie... Forgot to mention one of Turbo's most unique tricks: he can easily cancel out any ability you psycho-users use and then go in for the kill! Then I found him, he was very close to possessing me, but me and him shared one noticeable trait and he stopped the possession process! Neat, huh? Heh-heh! Beecanoe: My little Arceus, you remember to come back to my side... Ouroburos: Silver... How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine, huh!? Silver: Y-y-y----you can't do this to me! Spare me, I beg of YOUUUUUUU!!!!!!! Turbo: Too late... HAAAAAA!!!!! {A black vortex swells up inside of Silver} Dark Guy: And now the body possession can begin... Silver: C-c-curse y-y-y-you for a-all o---of t-t-th-th-is... {Silver throws up blood} Silver: (Whispery tone) Hell a-awaits for you... {BBOOOOMMM!!!!!!!} Turbo: Phew! That might've been a bit too messy if I never arrived in time... Beecanoe: I'll say. Arecus, return!! Arceus: Rawr!! Genius Guy: Once again, Turbo, I must thank you for protecting me... Oh, and the others! Turbo: No problem at all... So, while we'll have an upcoming discussion matter, mind if I repair your Ship of Dark Entities? Pretty bad condition's what I'm seeing, and the fix-up should be well needed! Beecanoe: Go right on ahead... {I wonder what Dry Bowser is thinking} {Meanwhile, at the throne room arena} Dry Bowser: So what did you say your name was? ???: You should not be too quick to make any guess tries. I was sent here to be the new overlord of the Warriors of Apocalypse, if I remember correctly... Dry Bowser: Yes, but you don't look much like the kind of adversary we want. Tell me your name and actual reason for coming here! Shiroan: My name is Shiroan, and I am here to make a deal with you... A deal you will not forget for eternity. (To be continued...) Category:Epic Saga